Heart of Survival
by BehindGrayEyes
Summary: Taking Place After The Season 4 Finale. When Detective Marty Deeks fails to contact her, Allison Deeks takes matters into her own hands. While trying to find her older brother, the one person she trusts more than anything, will she learn to trust the people that Marty trusts with his life? And will she be able to trust a certain Special Agent with her heart? Callen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: LA**

**(Allison's Apartment)**

**Allison POV:**

_You've reached Detective Marty Deeks. I'm obviously not able to answer the phone at the moment. Or I'm screening this call and avoiding you. Either way you should probably just call back later. Or not at all. Either way. Beep. Ha-ha! That was just me._

I groaned as I listened to the same message for the twelfth time this week. I had begged Marty to change his voicemail message but my pleads had fell on deaf ears. Following Marty's fake beep, the real one sounded and I left my twelfth voicemail.

"You better not be screening this call because when I find you, and you know that I will, I'm going to check. I'm starting to get worried, okay? Please just call me back. Or text. Or email. Anything, okay?" I pleaded into my cell phone. Ending the call, I threw the phone on the couch next to me. I closed my eyes as the feeling of dread swelled in my stomach. No matter what happened Marty always answered my calls or at least called me back as soon as possible. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I told myself that he was just undercover or something but my head reminded me that he always informed me before he went undercover. "Okay, that's it." I huffed to myself. I made my way to the island in the kitchen and grabbed my purse and car keys. I knew one person who would be able to tell me where Marty was. The problem would be getting them to tell me.

**(Outside Special Ops)**

Pulling to a stop outside the Spanish mission style building, I smiled to myself. I took a deep breath to build my courage and stepped out of my car. I looked around to make sure no was around and walked out the door of the closest abandoned building. It didn't look like anyone was around but I knew that at least camera were probably monitoring movement outside the Operations Centre. As I walked into the building, I was met with bright fluorescent lights and the muffled sound of voices down the hall. Trying to act confident even though I was terrified as to why Marty wasn't answering his phone, I straightened my spine and held my head high.

"Henrietta Lange, get your bad ass over here right now!" I called out as I entered the main foyer of the NCIS Special Operation Centre. Luckily, only two agents were currently in the ops centre. Unluckily, when I called out for Hetty they both turned their attention towards me. I barely noticed the man and dark haired woman because my focus was on the tiny woman currently walking down the stairs from what I assumed was the technically section of the ops centre.

"Allison?" she asked in disbelief as she stepped down the last step. I raised an eyebrow at her rhetorical question. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" I asked, ignoring her question. She sighed in defeat and I noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"He's not here." The operation manager answered vaguely.

"That didn't answer my question, Hetty." I pointed out impatiently. The two agents were watching our conversion with interest from the bullpen. "He's not answering my calls. He always answers my calls."

"I can't tell you where he is, Allison."

"Because it's classified? Or because you don't know?" I asked her. Hetty didn't say anything and that was an answer in itself. The dread that I had been keeping at bay, finally cracked as I faced the truth. I single tear leaked from my eye and I wiped it away before anyone would notice. I hated crying in front of people. Especially people I didn't know. "You know I'm not going away, right?"

"I'm fully aware of that, yes." Hetty said with a small smile. She took a few steps closer and grabbed my hand and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze before letting go and turning to the two agents watching us curiously from the bullpen. She turned back to me and gestured for me to follow her and I complied. "If you are going to stay, you might as well meet the team."

"I am staying and it would probably be beneficial to know their names so I'm not just call them 'you'." I joked as walked with her to the agents.

"Senior Special Agent G. Callen." Hetty introduced me to the male agent in front of her. Agent Callen looked me curiously and I took in his handsome features subtlety. Then Hetty turned to the gorgeous brunette next to Callen and looked over at me with a knowing glimmer in her eyes. "And this is Junior Special Agent Kensi Byle."

"Oh?" I asked as I smiled and shook Kensi's hand. Hetty nodded and smiled at me knowingly.

"And who are you?" Agent Callen asked suspiciously. Hetty looked back at the Agent-in-Charge and answered for me.

"This is Allison Deeks. Detective Deek's sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Special Ops Centre)**

**Kensi POV:**

"This is Allison Deeks. Detective Deek's sister."

"What?" I blurted out as soon as Hetty said the words. Both Hetty and Allison looked at me in amusement and Callen looked just as shocked as me. I couldn't believe that Deeks had a sister I didn't know about. We had been partners for over two years. "There's no way Deeks has a sister."

"I always hoped I was adopted." Allison teased with a smile and Hetty chuckled a little at her comment. Finally getting over my shock, I looked at the young woman in front of me sceptically. Now that I looked at her I could clearly see the similarities between her and Deeks. They had the same blue eyes and cheeky smile. Even their hair was similar, although Allison's was a little more brown than blonde. She looked back at me as if evaluating what she saw. Noticing my staring at her, she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, after snapping out of my own thoughts. "It's just that I never knew Deeks had a sister."

"I'm not surprised. He's probably jealous that I'm so much cooler." She joked with an amused smile. Hetty playfully hit Allison on the arm and turned back me and Callen to clear up the confusion. Callen and I shared a confused look at Allison and Hetty familiar attitude towards each other. It wasn't normal for us to see our operations manager so friendly with someone outside our little family.

"Mr Deeks felt that it was safest for Allison if no one knew of her relation to him. With his undercover work our detective has made powerful enemies that could use Allison as leverage, so he never told anyone of her existence. In addition, some of Allison's own work is classified." Hetty explained to both of us.

"Classified?" Callen asked the two mysterious women. Allison and Hetty shared a secretive look before turning back to us.

"Classified. It means confidential or secret, Mr Callen."

"You're a NCIS Special Agent who doesn't know the meaning of the word classified?" Allison joked. "That doesn't speak well of our nation's security."

"I'll have speak to the Director about that." Hetty added, making both Allison and I laugh and Callen glare. Without adding more on the subject of her job, Allison pivoted on her heel and started making her way over to the stairs that led to the technical room of the operations centre. We all looked over to her with interest but she ignored out questioning looks. She lifted two fingers to her mouth and Hetty sighed and blocked her ears, apparently knowing what was coming. Suddenly, an ear piercing whistle sounded and I had to cover my ears. At the sound both NCIS Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst Eric Beale and NCIS Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones ran to the banister at the top of the stairs in surprise and confusion. Both of the analysts looked at Hetty to answer their unasked question but Allison spoke from the bottom of the stairs before the operations manager could explain.

"Just thought I'd see how you like it." Allison explained to the confused pair. Hearing Allison's voice, Eric followed the sound to the dark blond haired girl and a smile broke out across his face. As he ran down the steps and looked back up at Nell, who was watching Allison in confusion. Eric reached the last step and wrapped his arms around the girl's thin waist and spun her around while she giggled in delight. I was the only one who saw Nell's face contort in jealousy.

**Allison POV:**

I giggled as my brother's friend spun me around in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked me as he finally placed me back down on the ground. Once my head stopped spinning from the twirling, I punched him in the shoulder. Hard. "Ow! What was that for!?" he cried as he rubbed the place that I hit.

"For not telling me my brother was God knows where!" I exclaimed with my eyes narrowed into slits. Eric held his hand up in defeat and I sighed and hugged him again because even with all of this going on, it was still good to see him. Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned to greet the short red head that had appeared at the banister with Eric.

"Hello." She said nervously and a little angrily. I smiled at her in friendly manner. "I'm Nell Jones."

"Allison Deeks." I introduced myself and her eyes widen in surprise. She looks at Eric for confirmation and when he nods she looks at Hetty who also nods.

"I have a question." Kensi says and I turn to look at her. I can see why my brother likes the tall brunette. Even though I just met her I can tell that despite been stunning in the looks department, she is insecure, strong and confident all at the same time. Her eyes hold both the innocence of immaturity and the wisdom of someone who had seen and done things that scar you emotionally.

"Go on."

"I understand how Hetty know you, she's Hetty. She does know everything." She states truthfully. "But how is it that Eric knows who you are and I don't?"

"Oh, we met by accident." Eric answers her.

"Eric and Marty surf together and normally they do it at one of the main beaches, because Marty knows I hate surfing at the main beaches." I start but stop when the audience looks at me in confusion. "Tourists." I defend myself.

"But this one morning, we headed down to this secluded little spot like an hour outside of Los Angles and who should show up but Allison. Deeks had no choice but to introduce us." Eric finishes explaining how we met. Everyone nods in understanding and I feel the question I've been wanting to ask since I got here bubbling up inside me.

"Now that that's settled, can someone please tell me what the hell happened to my brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Special Ops Centre)**

**Callen POV:**

"Now that that's settled, can someone please tell me what the hell happened to my brother?" Allison demanded to the members of the OSP team in front of her. With her hands firmly placed on her slender hips and her lips pressed together in a hard line, she made it clear that 'no' was not an option. Hetty took in her defiant stance and sighed in defeat.

"You'll need clearance from Director Vance." She said to her before turning to Eric. "Mr Beale, this is sensitive information so call him through MTAC."

"Right away." He replied before running back up the stairs to the tech base with Nell at his heels. Allison gave us a tight smile before following the analysts up the stairs as well. Once she was out of sight, Kensi turned to Hetty with an incredulous expression.

"What the hell?" the brunette said to the operations manager. "How could I not know that Deeks has a sister?"

"Because he, and she, and I didn't need you to know, Miss Byle." Hetty replied before walking over to her desk. Kensi and I both followed her movements with our eyes.

"What the hell?" Kensi repeated under her breath and walked in the opposite direction, towards the shooting range. Sighing, I made my way over to Hetty's office to try and get some more information about the mysterious woman from Hetty. I sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs across from the short woman and she looked up in fake surprise, even though I knew she sensed when I sat down.

"Is there anything I need to know?" I ask her, highly doubting that she would tell me anything anyway. Hetty gave me a confused look and waved for me to elaborate. "Do I need to know anything about Allison?"

"What do you mean, Mr Callen?"

"You said her work is classified. What does she do?"

"She does the job she's hired to do." She replied vaguely and I held back a groan at her empty answer.

"That could cover anything from, 'she empty's trash cans at the CIA' to 'she is the Director of the NSA'." I complain and Hetty chuckles lightly at my remark.

"Her profession has nothing to do with this case." Hetty replied in a tone that said she was done talking about this. Stifling a sigh, I stood up and went to find Kensi to see how she was doing. I walked in the direction that Kensi had wandered in before I followed Hetty. As I neared the shooting range I heard the distinct click and bang of a gun being fired five times in a row. I opened the door to the in-house shooting range and silent watch as the junior agent empties the clip of her gun into the paper target on the back wall. She sighs as the clip clicks to signal that it's empty.

"You okay?" I ask from behind her and she jumps a little in surprise. She turns around and tries to smile but I can see that it's forced and a little shaky.

"Yeah." She answers my pervious question. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Because you just found out your partners been lying to you?" I suggest with a raised eyebrow. I lean against the doorway and cross my arms over my chest. I know that Kensi is angry at Deeks for lying to her about Allison, but I also know that Deeks was only doing what he thought was right in order to protect his sister. Anyone with eyes is able to see that Kensi and Deeks are more than just partners but they refuse to acknowledge their feelings for one another.

"He was only doing what he thought was right." She defended her male counterpart. I smile a little to myself but quickly fake a frown before she can see. I feel a little cocky because my plan to get Kensi to realise that she wasn't really angry was working.

"But he lied to you. His partner. The one person his meant to trust above everyone else." I exclaim to the younger agent and she frowns at me. with her hands on her hips, she turns to face me, looking a little angry at my judgemental tone.

"That doesn't extend to his sister!"

"Hmm." I chuckle at her outraged expression. She tilts her head and laughs a little at me.

"See what you did there."

"Oh, really?" I ask rhetorically as I leave the shooting range with Kensi following behind me. We make our way up to the technical office and were greeted with Director Leon Vance on the big screen video conferencing from Washington DC. Hetty and Allison were standing in front of the screen and Nell and Eric were sitting in their respective chairs.

"Goodbye, Leon. Give my love to Kayla and Jared." Allison says with smile and then Director Vance signals an unseen person to cut the video. We all fall silent as the screen turns black.

**(Special Ops Tech Room)**

**Allison POV:**

I followed Eric and Nell up into the Special Ops Technical Office as they connect to the MTAC in Washington DC. After a minute or two, Eric turns back to me with a smile.

"Coming up." He states just as Hetty walks in to the room.

"Thank you, Mr Beale." The operations manager says and I smile gratefully at the analyst. The big screen in front of me flashes and then it's filled with the face of NCIS Director Leon Vance.

"I knew I would be hearing from you soon, Allie." The director says to me with small half smile. I see Eric and Nell share a confused look at how comfortable the director is saying my nickname. "I'm actually surprised it took this long."

"Hello, Leon." I reply with a smile. "How's the view in MTAC?"

"The views good," he tells me, "but it smells like stale coffee, bourbon and sawdust."

"Gibbs?" I ask him and he nods to indicate I'm correct. I laugh at the mention of my friend from DC, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My face turns serious as I put on my professional façade to talk to the director about my brother and whatever case has him lost. "What can you tell me?" I ask Vance in the professional tone I use when working. Leon sighs and starts to fill me in on the latest case that the OSP team was working on.

"The team was working on a continued case involving arms dealer Isaak Sidorov. Sidorov was eager to sell his two remaining, fully-functional nuclear weapons after detonating a nuclear bomb in an unpopulated area of Mexican desert." Hetty starts off the explanation as to what happened.

"Agent Callen and Hetty devised a plan that involved extracting Marcel Janvier, the Chameleon, from Iran and having him broker a fake arms deal with Sidorov." Vance informed me. I leant against the table in the middle of the room as I took in all the information being provided.

"Meanwhile, Agent Sam Hanna and his wife CIA Agent Michelle Hanna went back undercover inside Sidorov's operation. Sidorov demanded that they meet in a place that forced the team to keep their distance. At the meet, Janvier managed to pass a message over to Sidorov. Sidorov then arranged for Sam and Michelle to be separated, and he got the drop on Mr Hanna and Mr Deeks, kidnapping them." Hetty finished with sadness in her haunted eyes. I closed my eyes for a minute as I processed what I had just been told. I could feel everyone's eyes one me and tried to ignore the fact that I hated been watched. I kept my face a mask of calm and professionalism even though I was crumbling inside. I knew that Marty wouldn't want me to fall apart and I also knew that if we had any chance of finding Marty and Sam I would need to me at the top of my game and not acting like child. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look directly at Director Vance on the screen.

"Until further notice I'm only working this case. Its non-negotiable." I state matter-of-factly. Leon looks as though he's about to argue with me but he trades a glance with Hetty and hesitantly nods his consent. I hear two sets of footsteps and then the door sliding open but I keep my gaze locked on the screen. I let my professional exterior fall away and smile at my friend, not the Director of NCIS.

"Goodbye, Leon. Give my love to Kayla and Jared." I say, meaning his two adorable children that I sometimes look after when I'm in DC. Although, I haven't seen them since Jackie's funeral and make a mental note to visit soon. Then Director Vance signals an unseen person to cut the video. We all fall silent as the screen turns black.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Shooting Range)**

**Callen POV:**

I followed the sound of gun shots and found Allison practicing in the onsite shooting range. I stood in the doorway so I didn't disturb her. She took aim and fired the gun in seven times in a row. She slowly lowered the gun and pressed the comeback button. The paper person target moved towards us and I raised an eyebrow when I saw that she had hit both shoulders, the thighs, the head, the heart and the throat, just like you were taught during NCIS tactical training. She cocked her head to the side as she studied the target in front of her. I took the moment to observe her without anyone around. She was wearing casual jeans and a plain button up dark blue shirt with knee high black boots.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said, jerking me out of my thoughts. I looked back up at her face and notice that she hasn't turned around.

"Sorry." I apologised to her as I took a step closer to her. As I got closer, I could clearly make out the tears running down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away. I just stood there looking at her, trying to figure out who this girl was that her work was so important it was classified. She sighed audibly when she figured that I wasn't going to go away until she talked to me.

"Can I help you with something, Agent Callen?" she asked me stiffly as she turned to face me full on.

"Why didn't anyone of us know about your existence?" I asked her immediately, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the cubicle closest to her.

"Hetty did. Eric did. Marty did." She pointed out to me with a raised eyebrow and I just gave her a look.

"Okay, why didn't why I of your existence?"

"We just met, Agent Callen. How do you expect to know someone before you've met them?"

"You talk like Hetty." I accused her as I narrowed my eyes and she smirked back at me.

"I'll take that as I compliment." She said as she started stripping the gun in her hand without taking her eyes away from me. "Was there something specific you wanted from me? Because if not I'd really like to let back to finding my big brother."

"No, nothing specific." I told her and she nodded at me before putting the gun down on the ledge and leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

**(Beach)**

**Allison POV:**

I walked over to the leggy brunette and sat down next to her on the bench she had claimed. I looked out over the ocean and sighed in content. I had always found the ocean peaceful. Even as a little girl, Marty used to sneak me out of the house when dad got really bad and we would walk until we found the ocean. Sometimes it would take us hours but we never gave up. The woman next to me didn't say anything as I sat down. I was certain that she knew that it was me but her gaze never left the ocean.

"He was going to tell you." I told her quietly as I studied the surf intently. The woman next to me still didn't say anything so I risked a peek at her from the corner of my eye. I sighed in defeat and decided to try a different tactic since that one wasn't working. "I read the after action reports of Marty and Sam's kidnapping. From what I read you were the last one to talk to Marty."

"That's right." The woman next to me confirmed softly and I smiled slightly at the fact that I was able to get her to talk. I started pulling my phone from my pocket as I smirked lightly as I spoke.

"Since you didn't know about me you probably don't know that Marty and I text each everything. What we had for lunch, what we are wearing, traffic conditions." I informed her with a small laugh. "Seriously, we're like fifteen year old girls in high school with the texting. The day of the kidnapping, I was out of the country. Russia is lovely this time of year. I was in a meeting when I got the text message so I ignored it. Later after the meeting, I checked it and saw that it was from Marty. Just three words. 'I did it'. I had absolutely no idea what the hell he was talking about and I still don't." I told her and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking at me curiously throughout my entire spile but once I finished she quickly glanced away. I narrowed my eyes at her as I studied her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed a bright red and I saw her lick her bottom lip subconsciously. "Oh, my God! You kissed!" I exclaimed in realisation and Kensi turned to me with mismatched eyes wide in shock.


End file.
